


See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Speak of No Evil.

by Tea_and_Iceland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Airplane Crashes, Angst, Based on the book Mayday by Karen Harrington., Listen I love Teru snd I suck at writing so he's gonna be the star., M/M, Maybe butt-sex?? Who knows tbh., Minor Character Death, Therapy, Voice Loss, speech therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_and_Iceland/pseuds/Tea_and_Iceland
Summary: Screams. The first thing he hears when he wakes up is screams. If Terushima could find his voice, he'd scream too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic I'm publicly posting so. Hopefully this turns out well.

Terushima was usually a deep sleeper, and usually kept sleeping for five hours after he woke up.

But when he woke up in his plane seat hearing nothing but screams from other passengers and ringing in his head, he was more awake than ever.  
  
All around him was panic and disarray. Women and men screaming, holding babies close to their chest, children crying, people muttering prayers in languages he couldn't identify. Or maybe he could, it didn't matter.  
  
_Why is this happening? What was happening?_ That's what mattered, at least right now.  
  
The pilot's voice came on, clear and calm. "Ladies and gentleman, we seem to have a slight mechanical error, please remain calm while we recover from this mistake. We also ask you to remove your shoes and take any pens or pencils from your pockets, thank you."  
  
_How the fuck is he so calm right now?_ was Terushima's first thought, and his next though was _Oh shit, we're all gonna die._  
  
As he begrudgingly took off his shoes, Terushima looked around at the people next to him. He remember the man next to him trying to talk about politics. Terushima simply brushed him off before hearing a _rotten millenials_ murmured from his lips.  
  
_Whatever,_ Terushima thought, _you'll be dead soon anyway._ He now sorely regretted those words as the man unbuckled his seatbelt.  
  
He wanted to ask him what he was doing, why he was doing it, ask him about politics.  
  
He never got the chance.  
  
Terushima unbuckled his seat belt as the man rose, and started to ask the man what he was doing when the plane went down. It wasn't the same as before, not by any means.  
  
The door of the plane opened as Terushima held on for dear life and prayed to every god there was that it'd be okay. Even if he didn't come out completely okay, he just wanted to live.  
  
His prayers must have gotten through.  
  
The plane crashed down in an empty field, and Terushima could smell fuel. He wanted to panic, to scream, but his body didn't get the memo as he blindly ran out of the plane.  
  
As he got out he stumbled and hit his throat on a rock. Hard. Pain surged through his body, but it didn't matter. He got out.  
  
He watched as others got out of the plane while the plane was engulfed in flames. He didn't see the old man who wanted to talk about politics leave before the plane was completely burning.  
  
He didn't want to watch anymore.

\---------

Terushima hissed as bright, fluorescent lights dared to wake him up. After a few minutes he surrendered, and started to stretch when a thought occured to him.

_Where the fuck am I? _

He scanned the room and quickly noticed it was, in fact, a hospital room.  _But why am I in a hospital room?_

Suddenly he remembered the night before, the smell of fuel, the fire, the man who wanted to talk, everything. He remembered his throat, and reached up to feel it. 

As soon as he touched it he winced.  _Fuck, that hurts._  He sighed, and looked if there was any water around. 

He didn't find any water, but he found a multitude of balloons, flowers, teddy bears, cards, the works.

Terushima cracked a small smile,  _Probably from mom and Kasuni and the guys._

His smile soon disappeared. _Mom, Kasuni, the volleyball team. They're probably_ freaking _out right now._

He sighed and put his head in his hands as a man wearing a hospital uniform came in.

"Hello Mr. Sleepy! Nice to see you're finally awake."

The voice sounded chipper, and proabably would have been music to Terushima's ears if he didn't have a million questions in his head.

 _Who are you? How long have I been here? Where's the doctor?  Is my family okay? What the actual fuck is your_ _hair_ _?_ Terushima opened his mouth to speak, but the nurse promptly cut him off.

"Ah, ah, ah! Doc says no speaking, unless you want that throat of yours to get worse! But I'll answer some of the questions you proaably have. I'm Tendou Satori, your nurse. You've been here for five days, and the doctor will be here shortly!"

Terushima stared at him in disbelief as if to say,  _How the fuck did you know what I wanted to say?_

The nurse, Tendou, seemed to get the message and smiled. "You're not the first one to come here with an accident like this, plus I've been told I'm good at reading things."

Terushima sighed again.  _No voice, huh? Well that McFucking sucks._

He looked around and found a pad of paper and a pencil.  _Well, my handwriting might be shit, but at least I can communicate._

He quickly scribbled a few words down and handed it to the nurse.

"Oh? What's this?" Tendou questioned as he took the piece of paper. "Oh boy, you're lucky I'm a nurse or I'd never be able to read this chicken scratch!"

_Yeah, yeah, my handwriting's horrible, I know, now can you answer the  fucking question?_

_"_ As for your question, I'm not sure when your family will be here, but they've been notified that you're a-okay! Now, I'll get you some water and some soup. Just wait here little fella'!"

 _Well I can't exactly go anywhere else, _ Terushima thought as Tendou left. _How did this all happen anyway? It_ _was just supposed to be a stupid trip, anyway._

Terushima groaned slightly as he laid his head bac k, thinking of what led him to board that plane.

\--------

 _March 24, 2016. 10 days before the plane crash._  
  
"Mooomm," Terushima groaned, hold the o in mom for an extended amount of time. "It'll only be for a week! C'mon, what harm could it do?"  
  
His mother sighed, stopped her cooking, and turned to look at her son. She frowned a bit, dark brown hair framing her face. "You could get hurt, or lost, or in trouble, and you do all of those things enough here, so I don't see why you would leave to go to some city on the other side of Japan."  
  
Terushima groaned, "Believe it or not, I can take care of myself. And besides, if you let me go you can have some quality bonding time with Kasuni!"  
  
Terushima's little sister turned around at the mention of her name, golden brown eyes staring at her mother. "I think big brother will be fine where ever he goes."  
  
"See! Even Kasuni agrees with me!" Terushima knew it'd be hard to convince his mother to let him go across the country, but it was spring break! He deserved to have some fun!  
  
Terushima's mother shook her head. "Kasuni doesn't get to decide if you get to go anywhere, Yuuji." She sighed. "Yuuji, you know I trust you, but," she paused and sighed, "I don't want a repeat of what happened to your father..."  
  
Terushima's father had passed about 8 years ago in a plane crash. He was a business man, traveling to America. His last words to his son were "Don't worry Yuuji, I'll be back soon. And when I come back I better see the biggest smile on your face!"  
  
"Mom, I'll be fine. What happened to dad won't happen to me." Terushima offered a loving smile to his mom, hoping to cheer her up.  
  
She sighed, turning back to her previous work cooking. "I don't know Yuuji, maybe."  
  
Terushima rolled his eyes, storming back to his room after mumbling a whatever.  
  
Was he being a brat? Maybe, but who the fuck cared anyway. It was just a stupid little trip, and he wouldn't even be gone that long! He was basically an adult anyway, he didn't need to ask permission to go on a trip.  
  
So he didn't. He packed his things, ordered his tickets, left a note on the door, and by midnight on the 26 he was out. He'd be fine, and he'd call his mom once he got there.

\--------  
  
_March 29, 5 days before the crash._  
  
Terushima was waking up from a lovely and, ahem, busy night when he caught sight of his phone. He grabbed it, looking at the messages he had recieved before coming up with an appropiate response.  
  
"Fuck," he said under his breath. "I'm a fucking idiot. Shit, okay." He quickly typed in a number and waited for the person he was calling to pick up, which didn't take long.  
  
" _Yuuji_!" the voice from the other side said frantically. " _Are you okay? Are you hurt? What were you thinking?!"_

"Mom, I'm fine," he responded quickly. "I swear I meant to call you, sorry. But didn't you get my note?"

" _Yes, I did, and if I remember correctly it said "I'll call you after I land,"!_ " she said angrily.

"Alright well, it is technically after I landed so..." Terushima trailed off.

" _And when did you land, considering I never got a phone call?"_

"Three days ago?" he said, ending it as if it was a question. "But I'm alright! And isn't that what matters?" He heard a sigh on the other side and some mumbling.

 _"Okay honey,"_ she said a little too sweetly for Terushima's taste.  _"And when will you be back?"_

Terushima swallowed. "Uhm, 4 days from now, I think?"

" _Okay pumpkin, I'll see you then. Bye, love you."_  Those were her final words before hanging up.

Terushima collapsed on to his bed.  _She's gonna be pissed when I get back. Oh well, at least I can enjoy the next four days._

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up at @teaandiceland on Tumblr if you have any suggestions or anything.


End file.
